


"Can't I Be Happy?"

by LoserWhoWritesShit



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, I mean angst, Jealous Mike Wheeler, M/M, Mike has a crush, Multi, and some internal homophobia, argument, but yay angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserWhoWritesShit/pseuds/LoserWhoWritesShit
Summary: Will's Moved and Is Living His life, Mike isn't so sure he likes the new life or the people that come with it in particular Will's new Boyfriend.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. I Left, You Lived

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my second Fic shoutout to the Losers 2.0 ( You know who you are) for inspiring this. Enjoy, thank you for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy,Thank You For Reading!

"I'm moving,away that is" theses words are the words that Will never wanted to utter. The party was shocked el and him were moving no question.They sat and processed the news the day will told them,they didn't talk,they didn't move they just sat.

The day Will left was different, many tears were shed but more over Eleven and Jonathan then Will. He barely got a hug from his "best friend" as he was to busy fawning over El and how much he would miss her, so was everyone else.Will wouldn't be missed, he knew this, he was a plus one if anything, the one you gave the dead controller to, the unwanted.I mean they were right who would want a short,skinny,gay boy in their group,Yeah Will is gay has been since he was born catch up sweetie.Will wasn't crying when they left,he had nothing to cry for, it was a shitty town with even shittier friends, screw them all right?El had asked him what was wrong, he knew she could tell because of superpowers and all but he didn't to tell her." its nothing I'm fine" he responded, it made him flashback to the movie theater, when mike was actually concerned, when it wasn't about girls or el,It was about them. The memory made will shudder slightly and a red rise too his cheeks,dammit he promised himself he wouldn't do that,mike was his friend ( if even that) and nothing more, Mike wanted el not him, just like everyone else.

They arrived at the town and headed to a small white house, kinda dull but enough to survive. He loved it already, it was a sign a fresh start,a free start. He smiled for the first time that day, week, or month, he didn't care anyway this was new and this was good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They day Will left was different, many of Mike's tears were shed over Will.He couldn't stand to even look or come near Will,only managing a hug and a weak one at best. He couldn't imagine Will, his first best friend,Leaving.Mike distracted himself with El that day, it was easier than excepting the truth, Will would be gone.Mike saw will shed a tear, he wants to some and wipe it away but he couldn't, he was stuck.Their car drove off and mike biked home, insisting some alone time.He sat in his basement, he felt strange, he missed El but he missed Will more, shouldn't you miss your girlfriend more then your friend?He went on to the com and called out for Will out of habit, it was only until dustin said something he stopped.He cried a lot that day, more than he would like to admit, His best friend gone just like that. Mike remembered the movie theater, Will's answer of " Im fine" after Mike had asked him, he has no idea why Will lied.All Mike wanted to do was Protect Will,hug Will and k- no thats not right, El you kiss El is what mike thought he knew the truth though.Mike wanted El not Will, or at least thats what he told himsef.He pulled up to Wills old house on his bike, it had a fresh new for sale sign on it and was as empty as a bell.Mike cried seeing it,seeing t empty made it real, he wasn't ready for it to be real,he went inside and looked at the rooms one last time , Wills room most importantly, he sits on Will's bed and thinks some more. 

He goes home, the same old house as alway, It was a sign of no escape of no future.He cried for the 7th - 8th time that day.


	2. You Lived,I Longed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy,Thank You For Reading!!!!

"Mike,Get up we're here" Nancy said, Mike awoke to look to see a small white house.It had been a whole year since he has seen El and Will. El and him had since broke up but nothing was awkward between them, it was mutual thing.He was oddly nervous though, he could feel butterflies and he was getting dizzy almost.He stepped out of the car and on cue El,Johnathan and Wills mom ran out,where was will ? " Will is almost here, he was out with friends " Joyce announced, so he had found a new party? it hurt Mike to say that even in his mind, he shook off the feeling and waited.Loud music could be heard blasting down the street, "should I stay or should I go" a bunch of teenagers yelled as a Red 1980 convertible Mercedes pulled up, and out hopped

Will? Mike asked not sure if the question was to himself,Sure enough it was Itty Bitty Will except Itty Bitty Will wasn't as Itty Bitty. He ran around the car to the boy in the drivers seat, whispered something to him and then kissed him.Full.on.Kissed.Him. Will was a boy kissing another boy??? Mike was wide eyed, processing what he just saw, then he noticed, His chest was bubbling, his stomach was churning,his skin was crawling, He had no problem with boys being together because love was love but this one boy made Mike want to throw him off a bridge.Mike blinked his eyes and pushed that feeling down as Will ran up the driveway, "MIKE!" Will almost tackled him in a hug which mike gladly returned, " What none for us?" Max said regarding Lucas Dustin and her. Will pulled himself away and Mike felt like he had been deprived.As will was talking to the other Mike took a chance to look at him, He was bit taller but still shorter then the rest of the group, His style was now made up of a small mustard shirt and jean shorts, his jaw had gotten sharper,His hair was slightly different, he had a nice as-"MIKE?,Mike?" Mike was shaken out of his thoughts " huh?" Mike asked " Do you think we could play some D&D just for old times sake?" Will asked giving a look that anybody in there right mind couldn't say no to.

"So whats going on with you, do you like it here?" Max asked" oh I love it, the people here are so kind and the Art program at school is amazing" Will finished " Art program?" Dustin asked " oh yeah its like a class and you learn how to draw and stuff" Will trailed off not wanting to bother people with his boring topics.The conversation had switched to El and her life, Will was glad to stay quiet and listen.Will was sitting doodling on a page," what about you Will? who were you locking lips with?" Lucas asked, Will tilted his head in confusion tis, he realized he had kissed his boyfriend in front of them " oh that's Andrew, he's my boyfriend" Will continued to doodle like he had just said nothing. " BOYFRIEND!" They all said eyes wide, Mike was feeling off again he shook it off though,"yeah, I mean he asked me out like a month ago and he's really sweet" Will brushed his hair behind ear " we will talk more in detail about this later" Max stated ad the phone rang. " hello,Will Byers speaking" Will listened to who ever was talking on the phone " hang on, lemme check" he pulled the phone down from his ear and yelled"MOM, Is it okay if Andrew joins us for dinner" " thats fine"Joyce responded " Okay, thank you" he put the phone back up to his ear " yeah she says its fine,okay see you then babe " Will put down the phone " he wants to meet you guys".

They had played D&D and talked all afternoon, Then dinnertime came. The doorbell rung as ever one was getting settled " That's probably Andrew, excuse me" Will left to answer the door you could hear him from then hall way " Andrew, hey" a deep voice answered " Hi,May I join in" Will must have nodded because they walked into the Dining room and took their seats. Mike looked at Andrew, He had green eyes and red hair and was definitely taller than Will.After a bit of awkward silence Andrew cleared his throat" So these people are your old party" Andrew asked Will " yep, thats Mike,Max,Dustin,and Lucas" Will said while point to each of them " ahhh okay " Andrew nodded and continued to eat. Through out dinner there wasn't one moment where whispering or giggles could be heard on the other end Mike didn't know why but it made him want to thrown up and punch someone at the same time, more or less this Andrew dude is who he wanted to punch, He didn't know why Andrew seemed nice but something through Mike off.

Mike didn't like Andrew, no not in the slightest, he threw mike off his game and made him mad by Mike just looking at him and Will. Something had to be wrong with him Mike didn't just hate people for the fun of it, He was stealing Will away from his party,from Mike.The couple spent the whole night laughing and messing with each other, it was disgusting to Mike, Will friends were here he should be paying attention to Him er Them instead of Andrew.Mike sat the whole night with a bitter look on his face and an even more bitter feelings, almost scoring at the two whenever they did something.Andrew finally left and it was time to go to sleep, due to space Max was staying with El, Dustin and Lucas were stay in the guest room and Nancy was staying with Johnathan, which left Mike with Will. Mike walked up to Will's room and came inside, It was small the walls covered in posters and art and records on the gray walls with tiny burst of paint on them presumably from Will painting and getting messy, it represented Will perfectly Mike thought. " hey you gonna stand there or are you gonna lay down" Will asked, Mike looked to see Will laying on the bed, he joined him " do you like it here?" Mike asked " Oh I love it here, it so nice and so accepting and just ugh good" Will answered smiling " so if you got the chance to move back home? would you go back? " Mike asked afraid of the answer "I don't know" Will answered not aware of the knife it stabbed in Mike's heart,Will may never come home? May never come back to him? He shut the light off next to him and after a few minutes Will went to sleep, Mike stayed up his mind wandering lost, fearful, and longing.


	3. I longed,You Loathed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and enjoy !!!

Mike, my friend mike is coming today " Will excitingly told his boyfriend, " isn't that the one you used to like " will hesitated but answered yes because he liked his relationship and wasn't going to lie to his dearest boyfriend of 2 months. "shouldn't you be going now" Will looked at his watch 3:57 they should be there at 4:00 " yeah I should can you drive me ? So they drove ,music blasting Will singing the whole way there, they arrived " kiss for good luck ?"Andrew asked Will got out of the car and went to his side " i'm gonna need it babe" as he kissed him and walked to greet his friends. They had no problem with his boyfriend as he figured they wouldn't but somethings seemed off with mike like a picture frame that was tilted slightly and nobody could notice but you.They played D&D, Mike keep getting weirder and weirder Will would look at Mike only to see his head snap away and pretend to be focused in something else it Will would be talking and when anyone tried to interrupt what he was saying they were giving a dirty look by mike and a solid " shut up" even El was told that. Then it was dinner time and his boyfriend had came he expected all his friends to be happy but Mike seems even more weird scowling across the table at them and ignoring anything Andrew had tried to even say. 

Today was the day however, they head back to Indiana, Will was not feeling as shattered as he did the last time they left but it still hurt these were his best friends. Mike however was in pain he was leaving Will again, and to make it worse with someone he didn't trust. a million what ifs crossed his mind, this Andrew kid set off all of Mike buttons in the wrong way. Andrew wasn't what Will needed, Will needed someone who would comfort him when he was feeling low and protect him like his life depended on it, someone who would believe him when no one else would and always care about him no matter where, someone who would go crazy with him. Mike had felt weird after saying that but he had to do something about Andrew before he left so 20 minutes before leaving he invited Will to the garage.

"What's up?" Will asked Mike who had been waiting for him "I don't want you seeing Andrew" Mike started " huh" Will said not believing Mike. " did someone put you up to this ?" Will asked looking Mike directly in the eyes, Mike could see the hurt and sadness behind Wills eyes but this had to be done " no he gives me an off put feeling and i don't feel like that's good". Wills eyes quickly turned to anger after Mikes last sentence "are you fucking serious?" Will asked " are.you.Fucking.Serious.Mike" Will said with poison and malice dripping in his words.Mike had never had Will angry with him before so he had no idea what to say he thought this would just be a quick discussion that ended in Will listening instead he was starting to become more angry by the second. "Listen I just think " but he was cut off " No you listen Mike, Andrew is everything i have ever wanted ,he is Kind, Understanding, and Trustworthy. He has been there for me when no one else is and no one else was. he has treated me with kindness and care every since I meant him nothing else. He's given me happiness that no one else has ever given me in life, not the party , not my family and right now definitely not you." Will finished ranting Mike took it all in and studied Will he was teary eyed and fuming, " Like i told you he gives me a bad feeling and I don't trust it what if he ends up hurting you" Will looked back at him " You're worried hes gonna hurt me because you have a "bad feeling" about him ? that is the most bullshit thing i've ever heard" Will almost yelled he would have if they weren't three feet away from the rest of the people staying there. Mike went to yell back then Will burst into tears, he wasn't just crying though he was... giggling? " for years ,for fucking years I have waited for this moment and when it finally comes i'm happy ?" will said as if he was taking to the sky , Mike went to speak "huh?" was all he could muster to say "don't you get it?" Will asked Mike " for years I had a crush on you and i waited for you to show any amount of interest in me, and now i'm happy and you're not Mike, why are you unhappy ? you weren't the one who waited for what never came, I was. I haven't given any reason and neither has andrew to make you upset, yet you still don't like it, every time i'm happy it's like it's you goal mike to make me unhappy like it's your job" Will said he voice weak as he was crying while saying these things " It's not like that" Mike tried to defend "yes it is, I have a crush on you and i think you might like me back then boom there's El, I have a boyfriend who likes me then boom you don't like him.Im tired Mike,I'm tired of making other people happy, I'm tired of you not letting me be happy, Can't i be happy ?"Will finished voice barely above a whisper. Mike didn't know what to say his mind was swirling with feelings so all that came out was an "oh" Will laughed weakly " have a nice trip home" he turned and headed inside saying bye to the others and Watching them drive off headed for home. 

Will heart hurt and his nerves were buzzing he hated fighting with Mike and he had just told him his biggest secret, he didn't sleep well that night. Mike mind was processing while everyone else was sleeping he was thinking, as soon as the got to hawkins Mike had a revelation, 

He.Liked.Will


	4. I Liked,You learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but Thank you for reading , Enjoy!

‼️⚠️there are some slurs in this chapter ‼️⚠️

Mike got home and as soon as he did he went to his room, he didn't want to be having his queer crisis inform of everyone. Will was his best friend, and now Mike liked him! He never even realized, of course with all the sparks and nerves that shot up when ever Will was around he should have known. Mike felt even worse about it now that he knew Will had liked him, he would have given anything for Will to still like him, but Will has a boyfriend now,Andrew, god even the name made mike bubble with jealousy. He tried to remember when there feedings started and oh god, right after the upside down that was year ago how could he have even not realized. Mike remember all of his feelings now and now he could pin them. 

He remember the night they "found Will" the absolute shatter in his heart when he saw the lights and the bag, he remembered sobbing himself to sleep that night. 

He remembered the kindergarten story, how he told Will how good it was to become his friend, he never told him why he decided to approach him though. Mike thought Will was pretty from the moment he meant him, thats why he went to him and hey they became friends. 

He remembered " crazy together" , that's his and Will's thing, a promise he forgot. He remembers telling Will that to calm him down and he meant it he would have meant anything if it brought Will peace, he would have done anything. 

Then he remembered when they got older.

He remembers the snow ball and the same bubbly feeing coming up but distracting it with El. He remember almost kissing Will in the rain during there fight, god he should have. He remembered, his feelings, he was nervous around will especially when Will was close to him .  
He shouldn't have these feelings, He wasn't a queer, a fag, they were bad. Plus he liked El, he liked girls, you couldn't like both, could you? 

Will went to his room and cried when they left, he hated saying goodbye and he hating fighting with Mike and he had just done both. He heard a knock at his door " Will it's me Johnathan" Will opened the door still hiccuping in tears " hey what happened" Will couldn't explain so he just shook his head " ohhhh okay" . He spend that night sobbing with Johnathan listening and then after he left, Will kept sobbing.   
The next morning Will still felt guilty , so he called straight to voicemail. to be honest if he was Mike he wouldn't answer either. 

Mikes phone rang he didn't have the Will to answer it, he still felt guilty.Then his mom called him, "What mom?" He asked slightly annoyed couldn't he wallow in peace " Joyce and her family are moving back!" Mikes world stopped.He was gonna see Will in a month as his mother told him, he was gonna see him and tell him , boyfriend or not.


	5. We longed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and Enjoy! shoutout to @Gloomystars for the lovely comments on these works.

"Will,El can you come down here" Joyce yelled, El and Will rushes down the stairs. El say next to Will on the couch as their Mom stood in the middle. " I have a proposition, after seeing you with all of your friends having a good time and being together, I think we can move back " El squealed as she nodded her head and Joyce was clearly excited so Will reluctantly said yes as well. Joyce announced that in a month they would head back and she went to call the rest of the neighborhood and tell them of their return. Will didn't panic until he got to his room, questions buzzing in his mind, What would he do about Mike? Where we they going to live ? How would he tell Andrew? When would he tell Andrew? 

"Well no time like the present" is what Will thought as he peddled down to Andrews house to tell him the upsetting news after two weeks of packing . Will was sad they were leaving, he had found happiness and once again it was tugged away from him. He wanted to cry as he pulled into Andrews driveway realizing it might be the last time he was here. He knocked on the door " Hello" Mrs.Johnson answered the door " Hi Mrs.Johnson i'm here for Andrew" She nodded " Oh honey for the last time call me Barb and he's right in his room". Will walked into Andrews room Andrew was reading something Will didn't see the title. " Hey babe, what's up?" Will gulped as Andrew said this " I have some bad news" Andrews head tilted in question as Will took a deep breath and continued "I'm moving back home"Andrews mouth went wide. " What?" Andrew asked in disbelief he knew it was going to happen but not so soon, he would have to do something he hoped he never would have to. " yeah i'm not to thrilled either, I want to stay here with you" Andrew sighed " I know babe, i wish you could" His heart was grieving for this moment to come and now it was here."i'm sure we can make long distance work out and i mean it's only a few hours drive" Will rambled but Andrew stopped him " Will you know what has to happen" Will stopped in his pacing that he didn't even realize he was doing and sadly he knew exactly what Andrew meant" no Drew honey it doesn't have to be like this" Andrew shook his head " your gonna fall in love and break up with me anyway" Will tilted his head, confused at Andrews words " Don't you think I saw the way you looked at Mike or more importantly the way he looked at you, you do not see it now but I know what's gonna happen" Will shook his head furiously." It's not like that anymore babe i'm over him" " no your not" Will went to say something but deep down he knew Andrew was right, he still felt something and even if Mike didn't,Will did." All I ask for is a goodbye kiss, and then that's it" Andrew said sadly, Will was in tears he didn't want to say goodbye but he granted Andrews last wish. There lips meant for the last time in maybe forever,Andrews lips were always dry and chapped but now they were wet from the tears streaming slowly down his face, they finished, neither said a word daring to break the peace, this was it. Will dried his tears and went to say bye to Mrs.Johnson and Mrs. Johnson, when he got home it finally hit him that that would be the last time he ever would see them, he cried some more, another happy thing was stolen away from him.

Mike was buzzing when the news registered, his best friend and now crush was coming back to him. He was preparing his room since they were coming back in a week and they were staying with his family while they looked for new house. He had proposed to share a room with Will and his mom said yes, thank god and el would be taking Nancy old room since she was with Johnathan at collage and Joyce would be staying in the guest room.He was so nervous to see Will, not only had they fought since he last saw him but Mike also had discovered he had giant Gay feelings for Will. He got on coms and talked to everyone about the news and they were all excited, max couldn't wait to talk with El everyday again and Lucas and Dustin was excited that the party was goin to be back together soon.A week, god he was excited he was gonna have his player 2, that's a nickname he only used around Will because where ever Mike was,Will was too. His feelings however were going to be hard, he would have Will with him for who knows how long he had already had enough trouble being miles away from him let alone having him that close. He promised himself he would tell him, but god that would be hard after his rejection he would have to listen to Andrew and Will being cute on the phone and whatnot,that might crush him, But no he had to tell Will.He finished tiding up and went down for dinner his mind still swirling with ideas of what was gonna happen, he must have gotten yelled at for not listens at least 59 times that night he couldn't focus on anything but Will. 

Eventually the days cut down and it was time for Will and his family to leave there new town and head back to Indiana. Will did not know how much he had dreaded this day till it actually came, of course he wanted to go back to his friends and all but he also would miss the kind accepting people. As they left the drove past all the places Will had come to enjoy over the years like the ice cream shop on the main drive where you could get some of the craziest flavors in the world and they would still taste amazing or the 24 hour general store Will would always go to after a late night out with friends for a soda and a candy bar.Will didn't want to see them leaving the town so he forced himself to go to sleep, he wouldn't wake up till they were finally there. 

Mike had been preparing for this day all week, that morning he had fixed his room so neatly, dressed up in nice fresh clothes and put on cologne. His family may have thought he was trying to impress El but little did they know Will was the one Mike had eyes for. He watched as an old car pulled into the driveway and immediately recognized it as Joyce's, " They're Here!" Mike yelled and ran out the door. Outside stood Joyce and El who Mike came and hugged as a welcome gesture, Then out came Will obviously freshly woken up from a long nap, he looked so cute, his hair was a little bit frizzy and his eyes were barley open adjusting to the light again. Mike almost ran to hug him but then he remembered the argument, so he stood there waiting and so did Will, just staring. After a beat Will ran and embraced Mike tightly " i'm so sorry " he whispered in Mikes ear " no I am,it wasn't Andrews fault" Will pulled back puzzled " I'll explain later" Mike said and Will nodded. They headed into the house leaving the rest outside . Once they were in Mikes room, they both sat down on the bed looked at each other and started laughing , " I can't believe your back" Mike sighed out " Me either, it feels so good to be home" Will smiled at Mike and Mike could have had heart attack right then and there cause Will was so pretty. He wanted to tell Will his feeing more then ever right now but first the boyfriend" uh the phone downstairs is the hardest one to hear up here if you ever need to call Andrew or anything" Mike said " I won't need it" Will said with a grimace " Huh?" " we broke up, decided long distance wasn't good and we like other people now" Will explained still sound a little hurt . " oh so you like someone new" Mike teased on the inside his heart was hurting because he still wouldn't have a chance even after Andrew with this new kid " yeah but he doesn't know and i can't decide if i should tell him or not" Will said looking like in the eyes, as much as Mike didn't want Will telling someone new and hurting Mike, he was a good friend " yeah I say go for it, there's no way they wouldn't like you" Will laughed as if there was something he knew that Mike didn't " okay maybe I will". 

That night after dinner Will sat in his thoughts Mikes word echoing through his head. " there's no way they wouldn't like you" ha if only he knew who Will liked then there would be someone. Mike told Will to tell them but If Mike knew he was "them" would he feel the same ? Little did he know Mike was going through the same thought process deciding weather to tell Will or not was a big deal, he had to tell him no matter what though. His nerves had never been more urgent, he was gonna tell him right here, right now. 

"Will?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH yeah that sweet sweet cliff hanger ;)


	6. We Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

"What Mike?" Will whispered back freaking out had he said something out loud about liking him.Was Mike gonna tell him to get out of his room, that he didn't want some queer there with him especially one that liked him? "do you wanna join me up here i wanna tell you something" Will was curious as to what it was so he arose and hopped onto the bed "what's up?" he asked confused Mike was acting strange." well i'm kinda nervous to tell you I don't now how you will react" Will leaned forward towards Mike and put a hand on his, it made sparks shoot up Wills whole body frame " I will be here no matter what, Crazy Together remember?" Mike breathed in " I think I might be gay?" Will tried to gauge his shocked reaction as much as he could he didn't want Mike to think he wasn't happy with him for being gay. " Or somewhere in between or something like you can like both guys and girls if that's possible ?" Mike continued to ramble. "Mike that's okay,you can like both" Will said softly Mike sighed in relief. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Will was proud of Mike for sharing his truth but he could still tell something was wrong " No " Mike said barely above a whisper.Will went to go back to bed disappointed for some reason, just because he likes guys doesn't mean he likes you Will.He went to turn to get off the bed when something gripped his hand pulling him back in front of Mike " actually there is one thing".

Mike heart was pounding, he was pretty sure he wasn't breathing and that he might pass out now was the time, it was time to tell Will his true feelings. " there's this guy who made me realize I kinda like guys, He's into guys too and maybe i should tell him" He could see something in Wills eyes, it was pain,he couldn't understand why." Tell me about him?" Will asked nothing like gushing about your crush to your crush so he had to make it vague " Well um he's really sweet and he makes me feel all bubbly inside when he smiles or anything.When he's passionate about something his eyes get all determined and shiny especially when doing or talking about it, and well the truth is" Mike stopped he was gonna tell him, Will signed for him to continue, Mike was sweating " the truth is... that guy is you Will, I like you" Wills mouth went wide," I know you just got out of a breakup and you like another guy" " uh huh" Will nodded along " So i totally understand if you dont return my feelings" Mike said rambling on and was Will getting closer? " But i just realized that i have liked you for a long time and I really had to tell yo-" Will was an inch away from Mikes face eyes wide looking at Mike, he nodded and Mike nodded back and then Will kissed him. This kiss was like nothing he had every felt before, Sparks flew the moment Will touched his lips and he's stomach did flips of joy.This spark was what he was missing, he had never felt it with anyone before and if he did at least not like this. Mike went into overdrive he could feel everything, he could feel Will extremely soft lips on his, how were they so damn soft? He could feel Will hand move from his hands to his cheeks holding him, he could taste Wills mint chapstick, He could feel his hand capturing Wills waist pulling Will closer as the other hand rested on the back of Will's neck. All he could feel was Will and he's was fine with that, Will pulled away and Mike looked at him " i like you too" Will whispered his forehead on Mike there face inches from each other. Mike was rejoicing inside his head he had gotten Will Byers, the smartest, cutest, and best person in the world, he made a promise to himself right then and there, he would never let Will go. Mike pulled Will back in for a kiss and they separated " as much as i love doing this we should go to bed, we can continue this tomorrow, swear " Mike said to Will and Will nodded going to settle back into his sleeping bag. The last question the crossed Wills mind that night was one and one only " Can't I Be Happy?" 

"Yes, I finally am"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is it Y’all I hope you enjoyed it but don’t worry i’ll have more stories soon.


End file.
